Poketale/Trainertale
Pokétale/Trainertale is a crossover AU of Pokémon and Undertale. It was created by FurryLord on January 30, 2018. Backstory Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, a war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. The monsters were trapped underground by a magic spell, and were no longer magical. But soon, the monsters realized they were not alone under the earth. In Trainertale, when the monsters were trapped underground, they were also trapped with magical creatures- Pokémon. They started to build a civilization and monarchy, making sure to facture in the magical creatures surrounding them. The monsters who possessed Pokémon were often known as trainers, although some taught others and were known as professers. A monster typically receives a Pokémon when they are ten years old. The Pokémon live in every 'region' of the underground, although they exist more plentifully in certain areas. Monsters have no powers, so they use the Pokémon in the fight system. There are Pokémon gyms, arenas, and hospitals in every location. Other than that, everything is basically the same. OC Rules *Your OC must have a page *You must ask me on my message wall. You can find it here:http://undertale-rpwikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Ringadoodles *You must list the Pokémon your OC uses. I would like if these Pokémon all hade a theme in type, but that's optional. Limit is 6. Locations 'Ruins' The Ruins were once a grand, magnificent city that were abandoned. Some trainers and Pokémon still live there, though. In the area where the Monster candy was, there is now a bowl of Rare Candy. There is a door in the Froggit room that leads to a Pokémon hospital. The areas gym is in the location where the Napstablook boss fight normally takes place. The arena is in the abandoned city, and therefor inaccesable to the protagonist. The Pokémon mostly found there are Normal, Grass, Fighting, Flying, Steel, Ground, and Bug. 'Snowdin' Also known as 'The Snow Region' Snowdin is populated mainly by rabbit and dog monsters. Trainers here tend to do better with ice type Pokémon than anything. Fire types tend to avoid this small town, because they tend to flourish more in hot temperatures. There is a gym in the area where the Greater Dog fight takes place. The Pokémon hospital where the bunny monsters store once was, and she is now a nurse who also gives away Poffins in place of cinnamon bunnies. The arena is located just outside Snowdin Town, where the Papyrus fight takes place. Common Pokémon are Basic, Ice, Ghost, Poison, Electric, Psychic, Ground, and Dragon. 'Waterfall' Waterfall is known as 'The Elusive Region' because of it's abundancy of mysterious and powerful Pokémon. Trainors here tend to be on the mysterious side, as well as it's Pokémon, including Marshadow. People have theorized that Waterfall would be a perfect place for Ice and Fire Pokémon alike if there wasn't so much water. The Temmie Village is now a Pokémon Hospital. Nurse Tem offers you sweet Poké Puffs, and sending her to college gives you the ability to by a Sylveon from her. The gym is in the room next to the room where the bird, which is now Pidgey, carrys you over a disproportionally small gap, moving the battle for the Mad Dummy. The arena is in the room where you battle Undyne/Undyne the Undying. Common Pokémon are Basic, Water, Ghost, Dark, Fairy, Flying, and Psychic. 'Hotland' Known as 'The Fire Region' due to it's perfect habitat for Fire- type Pokémon, Hotland is an intense, heated desert of rock and lava. Trainers from Hotland are particularly intense. MTT Resort is now a combined Hotel, Gym, and Hospital. The Burgerporium now sells 'Sparklesadas', a variation of Malasadas that uses a lot of glitter in the filling. The arena is located where Mettatons boss battle normally takes place. Common Pokémon are Basic, Fire, Steel, Fairy, Electric, Flying, Ground, and Dragon. 'New Home' New home has the highest monster population and lowest Pokémon population in the entire underground for reasons unknown. The gym, hospital, and arena are innacessable to the player, and you cannot catch any Pokémon here, either. Cannon Characters Main Characters 'Toriel' Before running away after Asgore made his declaration, Toriel used to be a professer. She is a little more overprotective in this AU, but her motherly nature is still there. In battle, she uses Flaereon, Larvesta, Charmeleon, Litten, and Fennekin. 'Sans' Sans doesn't really change much in this AU. He is a little more active, sometimes going for runs around Snowdin Town. Most residents of Snowdin think the only Pokémon he has is Snorlax, and others believe he has a Cubone. But he actually also owns a Jynx, Alakazam, Glaceon, and Kyurem. 'Papyrus' Papyrus is a lot more confident about his Pokemons abilitys than Undyne thinks he should be. For one, all members of the Royal Guard have a Marshadow, while Papyrus believes he doesn't need one. He enjoys making spaghetti- flavored Poké Puffs, that tastes very bad. He owns a Cubone, Crabominable, Mamoswine, Sandshrew, and Dewgong. 'Undyne' Undyne is the head of the Royal Guard and Papyrus' mentor. She is very tough, and the only member of the guard to possess an Eeveelution. In her Genocide boss battle, instead of turning into Undyne the Undying, all of her Pokémon Mega Evolve. She is skilled at baking Malasadas, though she makes them very, very spicy. During genocide, Undyne uses Mega Evolution. She uses Vaporeon, Marshadow, Gyarados, Lucario, and Slowbro. 'Alphys' Alphys is the creator of the Pokédex, and the royal scientist. She is obsessed with the Pokémon Leauge, but cannot compete. She is very timid and afraid of a lot of Pokémon, though she isn't scared of hers. She owns a Pikachu and Togedamaru. 'Asgore' Asgore has become a recluse ever since Toriel left. He is actually very powerful, owning a legendary Pokémon. He uses Flaereon, Torracat, Charizard, Entei, and Rapidash. 'Asriel' Asriel died just after receiving his first Pokémon, Charmander. He comes back to life in the end of the Pasifist route. He is very kind and bubbly, though shy. In his God of Hyperdeath form, he immidiatly gains access to Clefairy, Sylveon, Gardevoir, Primania, and Audino. 'Flowey' Flowey is a devious Pokémon trainor that people actually often mistake for a Pokémon. He has a very Meowth like attitude. The only Pokémon in his possession is Caterpie, however, in the Photoshop Flowey fight he gains access to Venusaur, Pinser, Abomasnow, Beedrill, and Sceptile. All his Pokémon use mega Evolution. Side Characters 'Napstablook' Napstablook is a shy ghost who lives in isolation. He stopped talking to anyone after Mettaton left. Those who knew him best say that he has a way with Ghost type Pokémon. He uses Jellicent, Frillish, Oricorio, Froslass, and Haunter. 'Monster Kid' MK is very simaler to Ash from the anime. He is ambitious and friendly, and wants to be a great trainor. He had just recieved his first Pokémon, Bulbasaur, before he met the protagonist. 'Muffet' Muffet is a greedy trainor, who believes that a Pokémon is only worth the effort of 'freindship' if they are strong, which is simaler to that of Cross in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You. She is hard on her Pokémon, but is still kind and loves them. She uses Combee, Gavantala, Ariados, Araquanid, and Larvesta. 'Mettaton' Mettaton is Napstablooks cousin, and Alphys' friend. He abandoned him for what he believed to be his true purpose- stardom. He can be self-centered and unempithetic at times, but he truly cares for his cousin and Alphys. In battle, he uses Mawile, Klefki, Rotom, Metagross, and Kartana. Chara Chara was the first human to fall into the underground. Chara basically remains the same as in the game, although they are never name dropped until the Genocide Route. Their starter Pokemon was Squirttle. OC Characters Rules * No WIP OCs * No joke OCs * The OC must have a page * Do not create a character specifially for this AU * Post all requests to my message wall * You must name at least 3 Pokemon your character has Routes Neutral In the Neutral route, Frisk cannot date Undyne, as Papyrus has a little more common sense. The barrier still requires human SOULS. In the ending, Flowey uses his Newley aquiered Beedrill to kill Asgore (See Mechanics). You proceed to fight Photoshop Flowey, who is actually more humanoid. All his Pokémon are forced to Megaevolve and kill Frisk, but they eventually defeat him, and are given the option to kill or spare Flowey. In the phone call with Sans, Alphys is actually revealed to have hanged herself. Pasifist In the Pasifist route, you get the phone call you would usually get from Undyne, but with Papyrus asking you to hang out with Undyne. The date is pretty much the same, except you make spicy Malasadas instead. Undyne them asked you to give the letter to Alphys. The date for her is the same, as well as the rest of the route, except Chara is only referred to as ‘My Sibling’ by Asriel. Genocide In the Genocide route, you actually kill the Pokémon and their trainers. The Sans fight is extremely difficult, because of Kyurem. This is also the only route that Chara is Name Dropped. Mechanics The mechanics are a mash-up of the Undertale and Pokémon mechanics. Monsters only knock out Pokémon, and proceed to attack the player to get their SOUL. These mechanics are more simaler to the Undertale fighting. The player has the option to kill the Pokémon of the opposing trainer once their Pokémon has been knocked out. Once the player has defeated the opposing Pokémon, they have the option to kill or spare the opposing trainer. This depends on the ending you get. Category:AU Category:Game AU